Beauty of The End
by Maziikeen94
Summary: And I write this letter "To my long lost friend So it stays with me forever, The beauty of the end. Falling never hurts but landing does." -Paloma Faith. Sometimes the family we thought we made, drifts apart- because life happens.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As much as I loveeeeee smutty, lovey dovey Morcia. I wanna write some more tragic love story- story. Ahah I don't own them or the show.**

The case just finish, it was still early so we decided to go out as team. We all called our significant others so we can all meet up. It was just like old times, just hanging out and relaxing together. Then I saw it. There she was, laughing and flirting with some guy. I mean she always flirted but this was different, she was comfortable with him, at ease. They looked like they were in their own little world; whispering to each other, giggling, holding each other's hands. He didn't recognize the guy, he was 6'3, dark skin tone, in his 40s, and he dressed with style. My anger and frustration grew watching their interactions. I love Savannah, I mean, we're getting married, but I feel betrayed by my babygirl for not telling about her new guy. I decided to intrude in their private moment, walking over.

"Hey baby girl! You plan on joining us?" I said with a little flirting tone, as usual.

"Of course, Derek! We will go right over in a second." She said with a wink.

I just walked back to the table with slight irritation, because I don't remember inviting _him_.

Baby girl and her friend made their way to the table and once there she introduced him to all of us.

"Hey gang, well this is my Boyfriend, André. Well, Reid you already met him. We can't stay long, we have a previous engagement, but we definitely need to do this again. It's been fun." She said with a smile and her fingers intertwined with his fingers. After they all shook his hand, they bid their farewell.

"Well that was cold." JJ was the first to speak, after Garcia left.

"Well, you guys haven't been exactly warm. So seems fitting." Reid commented.

"What do you mean?"

"You did notice that wasn't Sam, right?! He cheated on her 6 months ago, she left him. She tried to talk to you JJ but you've been busy with the pregnancy and stuff. Your plans always fell through. Same with you, Morgan. Planning the wedding, you really don't have time. She just stopped trying to be friends. We hangout every Tuesday, movies and dinner. About 4 months ago, that's when she met André, I was there. They are really good for each other. Anyway, I'm not saying this to make you guys feel guilty or anything. She's happy. I gotta go too, need to be somewhere. Bye guys see ya, Monday." And he walked away, leaving JJ, Rossi, Hotch, and I, in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the very choppy intro but I got this idea about what it would be if the team drifted apart. This isn't really about Morcia**

 **Rather it is solely about Garcia and how she grapples her new reality- that she has no family- and since Reid knows abandonment I felt his friendship would be stronger than ever, because he witness's the separation. Oh and for André, think Gary Doudon from CSI: Las Vegas, he was an original character that was killed off. :(**

 **Also, Reid will be getting some of his own little love. :)**

 _The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward._

 **Garcia's POV**

It had been a week since the team and I went to the restaurant and since then they'd all tried to get me to really talk to them, but I have nothing to say. It isn't out of spite, I harbor no anger- hell I get it- it's life. Hotch has lil Jack and his new girlfriend, which I'm super happy for him about that. Rossi even has a new lady friend, and since Erin, it's nice to see a genuine smile when he's on the phone. JJ, of course, is becoming a mother again! Morgan is settling down, and hopefully will give his mother those grand baby's she's been asking for. They are living, how can I hold that against them. It's simple, I don't. Well, not anymore, at first I was hurt. I felt so alone, really at an all time low, but Reid helped me. We actually helped each other. The brother I wish I had, he was there for me when I was sad about Sam, about my miscarriage, he was just my hero.

Slowly, we all just co-existed, not really interact, with the exception of Reid and I. We have movie and dinner nights, just to destress from the horrors of our job. Then I met André, a man that could even put my unrequited love, Derek Morgan, to shame. I met him at a night club, that I dragged Reid to after dinner. I was at the bar getting our drinks, when this mocha colored deity, interrupted my playful banter with the bartender.

 _Flashback_

 _The music is ridiculously loud and people are shouting and dancing foolishly, such a sight. The best thing we needed after this last case. While I'm laughing with the bartender, about to pay for my drinks, someone interrupted me._

 _"Oh no, a beautiful woman, such as yourself, shouldn't be paying for your own drinks." He said as he paid the bartender._

 _I was a bit surprised as I looked at the man, he's wow, mocha colored skin, with piercing greens eyes. I quickly recovered though and responded as I grabbed the drinks._

 _"So, how many women ? have you used that line on?"_

 _He chuckled, "None that have called me out on it."_

 _"Thanks, anyway, but I got to get back with my friend." As I started walking away, he spoke up again with a slight nod of his head towards Reid._

 _"It looks like your friend is busy. How about I join you and we can talk?" His question sounding a bit less confident. I look and see my Romeo talking to some brunette and they seemed to be hitting it off. I smiled at that, happy he's getting back on the saddle, so to speak._

 _"Well, I guess we could talk, apparently I could use the company"_

 _He simply smiled..._

Since then we've been inseparable, he's a programmer and computer security IT. So, basically he can work anytime and anywhere. Which I find amazing. We've been on double dates with Reid and his Girlfriend, Amber, since then. The night of that dinner with the team was one of nights we had pre-planned with some friends of his and hers. I wasn't going to ditch them.

Today, was a long day, filled with paperwork and talking. I can't wait to go home to André.


End file.
